


【翻译】is it bright where you are, have the people changed无恙 by therm0dynamics

by liangdeyu



Series: the city of angels [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 等量的厌恶和羞耻正在他的胃里灼烧因为他知道这不是个好主意，他感觉到自己是如此操蛋的脆弱。但是就像有毒瘾的人依恋从一开始搞砸他人生的毒品一样，他无法自拔。（或者说，Ray在自掘坟墓。）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [is it bright where you are, have the people changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431773) by [therm0dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therm0dynamics/pseuds/therm0dynamics). 



当他开着他那辆烂车在闪烁的酒店标识和钠蒸汽路灯下行驶在银湖宽阔的林荫大道上时，当他在干枯的棕榈树和内部亮如白昼的大厦间穿行时，Ray忽然明白了Frank Semyon为何如此可怕。

他不是指他是泛化的社会威胁。Ray甚至不必动用作为执法人员的眼力都看得出Semyon是个危险人物，他像贪得无厌的疯狗一样掠夺权力和财富和自出生起就被否认的地位，Semyon如今是洛杉矶地下世界最凶悍的头狼。而且他奸诈狡猾，魅力四射，勤勉用心，没人知道再有十年他会做大到什么程度，也许能把半个加利福尼亚收入囊中。

不，他是指Semyon对他而言的可怕，个人层面上。

因为大多数人，包括但不限于那些正穿着高跟鞋和时装醉醺醺地走路跌跌撞撞的人，如果有人伤害了他们或他们所爱的人，他们会继续相信自己和这个世界的天理循环，不论历经多少酸甜苦辣，他们总会得到正义的垂怜。但是在Alicia的事之后，Ray抛弃了对正常社会运行结构的信仰，现在他盲目的狂怒只为了复仇，而不是让一切恢复原样，所以他才去找Semyon寻求帮助。

当他看着Semyon坐在酒吧里扔下一个名字和一张照片，就那样解决了他的难题仿佛只是举手之劳时，那一刻他知道自己完蛋了。

他打开转向灯拐进一条窄路，拐进安静的住宅区，在心里默念一个地址。

因为人类是他妈的如此容易预测，注定命途多舛；因为每个人一旦知晓，都再也不会放过作弊的法门；因为一个能保证让问题消失的承诺太过诱人，即使代价如何高昂都无妨。他会一次又一次又一次走向那个承诺，那世界上最容易让人上瘾的东西。

距离那次Semyon施恩于他，使得他再也不是正直的执法者的那件事还不到一年，这期间他妈的每一天Ray都对自己发誓再也不会去向这个男人寻求帮助。然而现在他去了。他在一座以自己副职的薪水永远也租不起的房子旁边停车，夹紧肩膀快步走进阴影中以防被人看见自己的脸。他迟疑地敲响了Semyon的前门。现在是周六的凌晨两点，他既希望这个男人不要应门又真的，真的希望他应门。

等量的厌恶和羞耻正在他的胃里灼烧因为他知道这不是个好主意，他感觉到自己是如此操蛋的脆弱。但是就像有毒瘾的人依恋从一开始搞砸他人生的毒品一样，他无法自拔。

他试图说服自己这不是他的本意，他只是一时走投无路，但是话说回来，他很久以前就已经失去了自我。现在他一天天变成了另一个人，操，甚至昼夜之间都不像同一个人，他成了Semyon想要他变成的样子——一条狗，一件武器，一个信使，一粒炮灰，一名士兵，一个间谍。为您服务，主人阁下。这是作弊的代价，他的命不是他自己的。

他鬼鬼祟祟地看了看四周，又敲了一次，这次敲得更肯定了些。他听见屋里传出一声大吼：“敲一次就听见了，混蛋！”

三秒之内猛然打开的门把Ray吓了一跳几乎向后跌倒，而Semyon就站在那儿怒视着他，毫无睡意，被屋内射出的微光勾勒出身形，身上的衣服比Ray往常见到他时都要简朴，赤足穿着旧衬衫和运动裤。

这人难道不睡觉吗，Ray的念头一闪而过，然后Semyon咒骂着猛然把他扯进屋来，在他身后摔上了门。

“Velcoro，你真以为他妈的半夜三更出现在这儿够谨慎吗？”当他们挤在昏暗的玄关里时他咆哮道，这也算打招呼了。

“下次我会爬窗台的，朱丽叶，”Ray揉着胳膊低声回敬，他着实痛恨Semyon比他整整高出一个头并且可以如此轻松地把他拽来拽去的事实。“放轻松，没人看见我来这儿。”

Semyon的喉间发出一声压低的怒吼，但是他双手插袋走向了客厅。Ray像个拒不认错的孩子一样跟在他身后，从Semyon的步态上他知道他的腰带上别着一把枪。

在客厅里，Semyon头也不回地指了指一把高背木椅。Ray为坐在哪儿要受人指挥而怒气上涌，他忍气吞声只因为想起自己所为何来。所以他抱臂坐下看着Semyon走向茶几，那上面放着一瓶几乎倒空的威士忌和几个玻璃杯。这是在给客人倒酒，因为主人自己已经有一杯了。

他从没来过这所房子，毫无疑问它很昂贵，但是对一个人居住来说大到离谱而且缺乏人气——高高的天花板和巨大的落地窗和蓄意极简主义的装饰风格让这地方感觉像是洞穴，就好像他随机走进了高档房地产广告册中的一页。

一杯价值大概不止两位数的威士忌推到他面前，他拿起来一口干了半杯，也许是用来平复胸中的激流——这点饮料能花掉他半个星期的薪水，他知道Semyon的品味。这个认知让他恶心，或是想打碎什么东西。Semyon坐在他对面的皮椅上，从衬衣下掏出手枪放在自己的酒杯旁边，这不是威胁，不过也接近了。

“你应该好好品尝。”Semyon说，一副不赞成的表情。

“哎呀。”他将剩下的酒一饮而尽，可爱的酒精一路暖洋洋地轰炸过他的身体，很快熄灭成讨厌的晕眩。他从轮值起已经十二个小时没吃东西了，最近二十四小时也没有睡觉。他就是个他妈的人形灾难，他知道，“你还有这玩意儿吗？”

“有也不给你，你已经看起来要吐了，敢吐在这儿我他妈就肢解了你。”他说出这句带着学术词典书面用语的话时Ray注意到周围过于干净整洁的空间，他妈的怪癖。“想解释一下你为什么像个活死人似的半夜冒出来吗？”

“行啊，不是公事，”Ray猛然回答，忽然感觉非常急躁，或许是由于他低至三十的心率和胃里翻江倒海的酒精。他深呼吸，强迫自己在做出某些冲动的事之前冷静下来，比如抓起Semyon的手枪对着自己的脑袋扣动扳机。“Frank，我需要钱。”

Semyon空洞地盯着他就好像这是他听过最他妈愚蠢的话。公平地说，Ray想，这的确是他妈的蠢到家的主意。

“我看起来像你的银行吗？”

“开什么玩笑？我的生活糟糕到他们根本不会给我贷款，工资是狗屁，而且在那件事——你知道的，关于Alicia——之后，我现在有个孩子，记得吗？意料之外的孩子，没错，但是我们决定要他所以现在我得养活他。我只是需要一些东西帮忙挺过一时。”

他说的太轻描淡写了，事实是他拖欠了三个月的房租，一直靠过期罐头食品活着，上周大概被停电了三四次，债主和儿童保护组织只差破门而入。他不希望他隐藏在怒火之下的绝望显露出来。

“那好，让我换个说法，我看起来像搞慈善的吗？”

Ray该死的败下阵来。

“你以为我愿意来这儿求你帮忙，来找你？我已经把灵魂出卖给他妈的魔鬼了，你以为我愿意回来跟你多待一刻？你以为我喜欢像乞丐一样求人好让我的家人有饭吃？”现在他几乎是在大喊了，而且越说越气，近乎哽住咽喉。他是个废物，天杀的废物。他已经欠下Semyon一笔血债，那种一个人能欠另一个人最重的债务，可是没错，他愿意他妈的回来跟他多待一刻因为他知道Semyon能解决他的问题，轻而易举。“我花了三天劝自己他妈的离你远点，但我还是来了因为我实在走投无路，所以要么你他妈的给我钱，要不然——”

突然Ray的脑袋重重撞上椅背，因为Semyon如猛虎扑食般扑过来一臂抵住了他的胸口而另一手掐住了他的咽喉。Ray被身上这个男人全身的重量钉在椅子上，但是他还没有傻到出手反抗，他完全、彻底的静止下来。然后Semyon靠过来直到他的脸与Ray的脸只有咫尺之遥，他的呼吸灼热，带着威士忌和薄荷的味道。

“下次再管不住你的嘴，Raymond，”Semyon低声说，因狂怒而微眯的双眼直视着他，“我就让你知道什么他妈的叫魔鬼，那会帮你记住这件事：操控着你的人也能轻易要你的命。”

他掐得用力了些直到Ray眼冒金星开始窒息，但是接着Semyon放开他坐了回去。

“行，好吧，抱歉，我只是——”Ray结结巴巴地说，然后颤抖地深呼吸了几次，努力稳住自己的心跳。他紧盯着Semyon就像在看一把上膛的枪，心惊胆战。然而Semyon一言不发，仅仅坐在那儿久久注视着、考量着Ray，当他整理衣领时注视着他的手指，当他紧张地抿唇时注视着他的嘴巴。

“你的脸怎么了？”Semyon突然问。

“什么？”Ray说，在Semyon再次靠近时忍不住瑟缩。

“嘘，放松点，我是说这个，”他说，在Ray的脸旁曲指，用拇指轻轻抚过颧骨，抚摸着一道小小的新伤的血痂。他的触碰如此灼热。他收回手，但那处萦绕的触感仍如静电劈啪作响。

“呃，上周抓贼时一个家伙打了我一拳，这是被他的戒指划伤的。”Ray呆呆地说，出于某种原因他现在突然对自己在这个房间的存在感洞察入微，清清楚楚感觉到身体中血液的激荡，感觉到汗水簌簌滴落在脖颈上，感觉到与体内酒精无关的面颊发热。

“严重吗？”

“我受过重的多的伤，谢谢关心。”他好像感觉此夜的事态打了个急转弯，以某种方式奔往某种方向，现在他完全陷入茫然。

“别自作多情了，”Semyon舒服地坐回椅子说，“我只是不喜欢……”他拿起几乎是满杯的酒喝了一口，“……别人弄坏我的东西。”

Ray重重吐息然后望向天花板，有什么滑腻的东西在他胃里灼烧。令人作呕的耻辱感和愤怒放大百倍，但是在那之下公然积蓄的是什么黑暗的，肮脏的，令人陶醉的东西，他真的，真的不想知道那是什么。

“给还是不给，Semyon，”他说，在身侧握紧了拳头，突然之间他只想有所行动，他正被内心战斗或者逃跑之类的念头煎熬。但是房间里的气氛仿佛千钧一发，行动，破坏，然后一切轰然倒塌。

“我现在没那么多现金，”Semyon说，“都投在固定资产里了，我刚开始搞一个名叫乐享无尽的俱乐部。”

“听起来真自负。”Ray低声道，他的心沉了下去。

“但是，”他说，Ray听了又抬起眼来，“解决问题不是只有一种办法。我能在一周内让你拿到钱，你等得了吗？”

“噢，呃，”他迅速估计了一下，剩下的钱还能凑齐他们一周的生活费，足够了，足够了，“可以，一个星期——我们能等。”忽然之间他长出了一口气，如释重负，就好像重新焕发了生机，就好像溺水者破水而出，他的手在颤抖，他感觉头昏眼花。如果他之前没醉，现在也醺醺然了。

渣滓，来见见你回头是岸的机会。

“但是我有我的规矩，从来不做亏本买卖。”

“我能给什么你是知道的。”Ray答道。他的肾上腺素飙升，脑海中警铃大作。

“我是知道，但你呢？”Semyon问。一时间Ray只能困惑地凝视着他，但一部分的自己渐渐预感到这次会面将要以何告终。“你要还债也不是只有一种办法。”

然后他靠回椅背张开腿，嘴角勾起一丝笑容。

奇怪的是，虽然这句话字字戮心，Ray却并没有被其中的暗示冒犯，因为他知道这不只关于性。如果Semyon想找人泻火，他有一堆比面前这个愤怒绝望的年轻副警长好得多的人选。不是，这是Semyon在他妈的昭示一切，Ray所有的一切，都要为他所用，予取予求。而Ray的自毁倾向还没有强到想让Semyon去设想否则如何。为您服务，主人阁下。此事关乎权力。

又或者——

或许原因更加简单——Ray瞥了一眼他们身处的洞穴般的房屋，如此空旷寒冷的空间，在里面说话稍微大声点都似乎能产生回音。他想象着Semyon平时住在这儿的场景，孤身一人，被漠然的纯白墙壁和纯白地板包围，时刻保持警醒因为整个洛杉矶的地下世界都在瞄准着他的后背。他一直心神不安地坐在亲手用尸骸堆起的宝座上，应门时带着上膛的枪，半夜两点带着黑眼圈意识清醒地深陷在椅子里，Ray知道他的内心是何等的空虚，因为自己也是一样。

看来你我都纯属活该，Ray苦涩地心想。我们地狱里见，他想，然后跪了下来。

十几年后在某处，当他查办自己职业生涯里遇到的最操蛋的，涉及高铁项目和乌鸦面具杀手和整个充满情趣用品的大宅的那个谋杀案时，眼神强硬的匕首疯子县局警探会直截了当地问他到底对Frank Semyon有多卑躬屈膝。到那时Ray会沉默很久，在心里凄然大笑并且想起这个时刻，他第一次跪在这个男人两腿之间将他的阴茎吞进喉咙之时。然后他会对那个问题避而不答因为就算他想解释她也不会相信，是的，这是第一次，却他妈的当然不是最后一次。

而现在他正跪在Semyon面前的地板上为他口交。他感觉到Semyon不能自已的颤抖，他在努力保持自制，因此Ray知道事情快要结束了。

害他沦落至此的是Semyon，是这个世界，尤其是他自己，他的满腔愤懑正在转化成对三者浓厚的恨意，在这恨意与痛苦缠裹之间，Ray几乎放声大笑。如果你的工作让你和卖身为业的男孩女孩们打交道了五年，如果你听着他们说你漂亮的不该当个警察并且能泰然处之，那么你会学到一些东西，甚至也许会自己尝试一些东西。

“妈的你在高兴什么。”Semyon气息不稳地嘶声说，显然察觉到了他的笑意。Ray停了一下，然后带着他妈的下流笑容缓缓吞吐着Semyon的阴茎。他可能是有史以来第一个目击者，第一个见证Frank Semyon呼吸急促、心脏狂跳、眸色深沉如午夜迷雾、因受挫的欲望在椅子上扭动的人。他的样子很可笑，虽然Ray不得不承认这景象向他的脊柱发射了一道炽热的电流。

“高兴这个，”Ray说，然后猛然深吞下去并且恶意蜷曲他的舌头，Semyon想说的不管是什么狗屁好话都被一声哽咽打断了。他又来了一次，现在Semyon在急迫地拉扯他的头发，Ray憎恨这样因为他不是什么会因为被扯头发而兴奋的小妞。但是很快他意识到那是个警告——相当体贴，真的——然后他拔出来用手帮Semyon达到了高潮。

“操——”Semyon骂道，射在自己的衬衫上的同时几乎发出一声痛呼。

“你让所有的手下都给你干这个吗？”Ray问，一边毫不犹豫地起身退开，“比如你的红发男仆，长得像黄鼠狼那个，叫什么来着，Blake。”

“操你，”Semyon咆哮道，大概条件反射多于真情实感，他看起来仍然思想不太连贯，“关于管住你的嘴我是怎么说的？”

“你似乎挺享受它的。”Ray反唇相讥，扭头走向卫生间。他撸射在马桶里，然后洗了把脸，捋了捋头发，只希望有什么东西能烧掉嘴里的味道——他环顾四周想找瓶漱口水，但是没有找到，那么也许用威士忌吧。

他再次走进客厅时看见Semyon已经脱掉脏衬衫穿好了裤子，脸上挂回了他惯常的假笑就好像什么都没有发生。Ray看着威士忌，确定他再喝的话可能真的会呕吐，然后从夹克口袋里摸出一包遗忘很久的香烟。

“你敢在这儿吸烟试试看。”Semyon低吼。但是在看见这个男人想要Ray的嘴回到他身上的强烈欲念几乎冲破皮肤之后，Ray不再那么怕他了。他打着了火机然后点燃他的烟，当他深深地抽上一口时Semyon的目光即刻落到了他的嘴上。Ray本可以大笑的。

“你准备怎么给我钱？”他没有笑，因为他也许是疯了，但他还不想自杀。

“你当我是什么，我是言而无信那种人吗？”Ray不得不摇了摇头，他不是，Semyon是他见过的最言出必行的人之一，虽然大部分人靠近他近到足以明白这点时已经死定了。“那就相信我，你会拿到钱的。”

当Ray驾车穿过银湖的街道返程时仍然不过凌晨三点，霓虹灯下他看进后视镜中，感觉到自己嘴唇肿胀下巴疼痛，也知道膝盖大概会痛上几天。这是为了得到需要的东西付出一点小小的代价，他想，然后再次记起：这就是Semyon为何如此可怕。

他突然感觉到深深的，深深的屈辱。不是因为他做了什么——那行为本身并不使他恶心——而是因为这确切的认知，下一次再出问题时他会面不改色地再做一遍，甚至做的更多，为了得到他需要的东西。他的命不是他自己的，它属于Frank Semyon。

——————

一周以后，上司含糊其辞地挥了挥手，基本没有解释原因就把Ray从副警长升任成警探并且将他调去了芬奇市。他看了一遍升迁公文，然后又看了一遍，什么也没有读懂，再看一遍。

此致：副警长Raymond Velcoro……

文书上说这个职位附带部门提供的住房，而Ray是真心想要摆脱他那总是威胁要驱逐他并把他的孩子报告给儿童保护组织的酒鬼疯子房东，摆脱他那吸毒的邻居和他们的瘾君子朋友。薪水也涨了，他快速估算了一下，即使Alicia不工作这钱也足够养活他们三人，单是入职津贴已经足够解决他们当下的短期财务困难。除此之外文书上还写着，这个职位有着很好的未来提升潜力，当然了，是在他努力工作不惹麻烦的前提下。

操，操，操，操，他的思绪仿佛游荡在那片见鬼的工业荒漠之中，臭名昭著的芬奇城，即使有人从外太空用核武器轰炸它，它也不可能更糟了，兴许还能改善一点外观。

他的腰带上挂着一枚崭新锃亮的芬奇警局铜制徽章，身怀佩枪，心存杀意。他考虑着叫Semyon出来或是再来一次不那么友好的午夜拜访，但是他能干什么？那会是彻底的恩将仇报，因为这次升迁正是他所需要的，不是吗？

突然之间整座城市虚幻地攫住了他，他想象着这些钢筋混凝土层层堆积，覆盖着粘土与妄想，一切在无情的烈日下曝晒褪色。他无处可逃，这场仗他很久之前就已经一败涂地。他不会下地狱的，他早已在地狱中。

去他妈的回头是岸。

去他妈的心如死灰。


End file.
